


this weird thing

by LonelySparrow



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, i wrote this on my iPhone in like 27 mins, niall used to be abused but he's found harry and they need each other, schmoop and fluff but there is a hint of major seriousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySparrow/pseuds/LonelySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall decide to skip work and the schmoopy day turns a little sour for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this weird thing

It doesn't matter that they're twenty-four and twenty-three respectively. It doesn't matter that they should have taken the tube this morning to the office and they should have stopped at that one weird coffee house that sells shit coffee and they pay too many euros for anyway because they both like the giant fish painting on the wall. it doesn't matter that the dryer broke three nights ago and their wet laundry is hanging all over that huge grandfather clock that Harry found at a thrift shop that one time on their trip to Verona. It doesn't matter that the cell phone bill is lying on the counter next to the juicer they never use (because really? Niall won't eat any kind of fruit that isn't already packed full of sugar and preservatives and found in a can).

They needed a day to themselves; to just be (and also they slept through their alarm because of their late night activities and Harry really shouldn't go to work with a hickey /that/ big).

So they sit in front of the TV on Tuesday morning when they should both be at the office, but instead they're balancing half-eaten, slightly soggy bowls of Fruit Loops on their knees as The Only Way is Essex reruns play. 

During commercials, Niall texts his office buddy Zayn and complains about the rain, while Harry rests his head on Niall's shoulder.

Harry falls asleep at some point, fist accidentally mashing into the bowl and sending milk and tiny loops all across his boxer covered crotch and tanned thighs. Niall laughs so hard that milk nearly comes out of his nose as he giggles into an annoyed Harry's neck. Harry looks like a wet cat as he gets up and heads to their bedroom, pulling on a pair of sweats and returning from the kitchen moments later with some flannels to wipe up the mess.

Niall is curled on the entirety of the couch now, little bare toes poking the arm rest as he watches Harry swipe the floor one last time and return the bowl to the kitchen.

When he gets back to the sitting area, he flops down on Niall's tiny frame and Niall lets out an unmanly squawk of indignity. Harry giggles and leans over to kiss Niall's pink lips, swiping his tongue over Niall's bottom lip and sucking on the top one in between heavy breaths.

Niall hums happily and Harry tickles Niall's nose with the tip of his chocolate hair.

It grows silent, save for the sounds of that one beer commercial with the boat and the dolphin on the TV.

"Don't leave," the words slip from Niall's lips and Harry freezes.

Harry's stomach turns and this is not the direction Niall's thoughts should be going on this kind of a day. This was supposed to be a good day. A day to be themselves.

"Never, Niall. I love you." 

"Just don't leave me, I love you," he admits in a whisper and Harry has this flash back moment. Flash back to the people who abandoned Niall before and left him shattered and broken like his damned ceramic mug full of cocoa he broke just two days ago when he tripped over his pigeon feet.

And how could someone do those terrible things to his Niall? How could they leave bruises on his skin that start out black and fade after weeks to a mottled green that sallows Niall's already pale skin. How could they tear up his heart with broken, abandoned promises and lies and cut his skin open with their sharp tongues? 

Niall's wide blue eyes stare into Harry's olive ones and Harry thinks that Niall looks so /so/ young then. He doesn't look twenty four, he doesn't look like a man, he looks like a boy. 

And Harry's reminded.

Reminded that Niall is still a little broken and might take a very long while for those old scars to fade. Because their are nights the blonde Irishman wakes up with tears on his cheeks and imagined hands gripping his neck in a choking death grip.

But when he starts to come apart at the seams, Harry's there to glue, stitch, or duct tape him back together. 

And he always will be because where would he be in life without this damn leprechaun? This damned boy who hates to clean anything, who once tried to bake a cake for Harry's birthday and somehow charmed the fire department out of the giant lecture he was supposed to receive. A boy who cries when they watch Bambi because /why does the mother have to die/ and /man sucks/ and who snores so loud it sometimes wakes Harry. A boy who tweets Justin Bieber song lyrics and sings Katy Perry in the shower and a boy who keeps all of the sticky notes and emails Harry's left him in his bedside drawer. Harry can't live a life without Niall and he won't give up until Niall knows this too.

So instead of going to work that Tuesday, or the next day or the next...Harry and Niall marathon episodes of Mad Men and the Inbetweeners and drink bottles of beer from the fridge and read each other disturbingly weird limericks they googled on their phones instead of being proper adults, and they enjoy this weird thing they have.

This weird thing called love.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was. Sorry for the weirdness.


End file.
